The Top Ten Games
Takeshi's Castle, The Top Ten Games was a fan made show inspired by people voting on their favourite games. There were 110 games altogether but 100 has knocked out of being the top 10 while the others are their big favourites. It was made to celebrate Keshihead's 10 birthday. The graphics were reused from both Unseen Takeshi's Castle and The World of Takeshi's Castle. Description It's Keshi Heads' tenth birthday! To mark the occasion, we ran a series of polls to determine the definitive top ten Takeshi's Castle Games. Thanks to everyone's votes we have been able to rank all of the 110 games, and now it's time to reveal the results - in this exclusive episode. You're invited to join the birthday celebrations at the castle as the General hosts our tenth anniversary party,Remixed announcer Jamison Ward reveals your favourite games and, of course, Craig Charles leads us through the Top Ten in his own inimitable way. It's the ultimate run-down of Takeshi's challenges, and all decided by you, the Keshi-heads of the world. So; get ready to party, Keshi-heads! Voting 'Set 1' Keshiheads pick 50 games in 10 groups and they could only vote for a maxinum of 5 in each group. These are the losers. 110: Berryz Go Go 109: In the Sack 108: Line Up 107: Brat Sack 106: Sand Flee 105: Foot Loose 104: Oh Deer 103: Ro-Jim-Bo 102: Sandscript 101: Snow Lane 100: Stuff Diving 99: Animuddle 98: Muddy Waters 97: Streets Ahead 96: Cheeze-Berry Hill 95: Oh Ma Ha Beach 94: Puck Over 93: Shoot 'N' Loot 92: Slip Way (Pushy Parents) 91: Boulder Dash (Dodgerock) 90: Flag Down 89: Go Nuts (Nut Roll) 88: Mudskippers 87: Nautiball 86: Rope 85: Samurai Back 84: Buggy Me 83: Drop in the Ocean 82: End Bell 81: Pipe Down 80: Sling Swing Fling 79: Stock Pot Racing 78: Turtle Soup 77: Midoriyama Marathon 76: Prod 75: Turtle Hurtle 74: Deep Float 73: Jetskid 72: Roll Out the Barrel 71: Take it Snow 70: Corn Cob Trip 69: Go Nuts 68: Leap Frog 67: Die or Pie 66: Show Down (V1) 65: The Run Way (On the Rocks) 64: Toboggoff 63: Up the Creek 62: Dino Ride 61: The Fortress 60: Roll the Dice 59: Roulette 58: Big Bird 57: Extinction 56: Match Maker 55: Final Fall 54: Indestruct-a-ball 53: Wet Paint 52: Rat Race 51: The Run Way 'Set 2' After the first set of votes only 50 remained while the other 60 is not a fan of all keshiheads. and Players choose 25 of the 50 in 5 groups. 50: Slipped Disks 49: Bridge Bowl (ep 106) 48: Whack the Stack 47: Bite the Bun 46: Boulder Dash 45. Fish Food 44: Walk the Plank 43: Giant Maze 42: Ride the Wave 41: The Great Wall 40: Catch It 39: Mud Slide 38: Home Run 37: Space Invaders 36: Yellow Brick Road 35: Karaoke 34: Show of Hands 33: Single Roller 32: Slippery Wall 31: Catch It (Mud Ball) 30: Grid Iron 29: On Yer Bike 28: Roller Derby 27: Quake 26: Square Maze 'Set 3' These 25 games just knocked off of being keshihead's favourite games and from here onwards, keshiheads has to list the 25 games in order from 1 (most favourite) to 25 (least favourite) It was tough for keshiheads but they were so decided. 25: Uphill Garden 24: Tug of War 23: Ultimate Showdown 22: Knock Knock (V2) 21: Show Down (V2) Games shown on the show The 10 games as shown here just missed out on being the top 10 favourite games. 20: Mushroom Trip 19: Slip Way 18: Bridge the Gap 17: Poles Apart 16: Skittles 15: Dominoes 14: Velcro Fly 13: The Dragon Lake 12: Ball Cupping 11: Blueberry Hill The top 10 favourites These are the top 10 favourites from keshiheads around the world. 10: The Gauntlet 9: Rice Bowl Down Hill 8: Sumo Rings 7: Wipe Out 6: Avalanche 5: Knock Knock 4: Bridge Ball 3: High Rollers 2: Honeycomb Maze 1: Skipping Stones Category:Fan made series